Destiny Holds It
by applebiscuit
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's short-term memorable friendship had been stained by a disastrous event. What if destiny starts to intervene...again? SxS and so much more! R&R!
1. Prologue: The Memories

**PROLOGUE: THE MEMORIES**

**Applebiscuit**: Hi! I've made this with all my heart. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: Everything in this is fictitious. I don't own CCS (hey.. everybody knows this) and Flyleaf. "Tiny Heart" is just one of my favorite songs.  
The lyrics kills me, and I love it. (yeah!) Feel free to react about this. (I'm not a writer; I just love writing. Hehe.)

**The Characters??**: Surprise! yeah! I don't want to spoil everything again. (It really didn't work. Grr.) Just scroll down and read the story. (winks!) Oh. and don't forget to write a review, ok? Xiao!

**Keys: **This was a mistake! I think I don't have to write anything about this. It was quite understood that ".." is for dialogue, _italic texts _represents the thoughts, etc..

* * *

--oOo--

Syaoran (writing on his diary)  
Location: London, United Kingdom  
Day: Monday  
Date: April 13, 2015,  
Time: 11:01pm

Hi,

It has been years since that almost perfect day happened.

On a spring, under a cherry blossom tree at the Penguin Park,

Sakura and I were giving music our best shot. T'was a bright

monday morning where those Cherry Blossom trees looked so beautiful

(that I cannot even find the right words to describe them). Now is 11:04pm,

around seven o'clock in Japan right now – the usual meeting time we had.

This jetlag really lasted for years; I still can't sleep.I missed those days.

We jam almost every day. I played the guitar and she sang adorably.

We had always sung songs – those Flyleaf songs. 'Tiny Heart' is one of our favorites.

"Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up for me?  
I love you so, wanna meet you again  
Before one of us must go."

Oh, those lyrics run through my head all the time, repeatedly. I can still hear her singing.

_Your lips touched every hand but mine. _And then she says, "I love the way this part goes."

Bewitched by the voice I hear, I smile. "So do I." Man, everything seems

to be in the right place at the right time. We were just teenagers by then. I was 19

and she was 18. We barely knew things about each other 'coz we had been acquainted

only four months ago (December, 2007), and we rarely talk. All we do is jam, sing,

and dance like hobbits (yeah. Hmm. Did I spell it right?) We were a good duo.

Those four months were filled with awards, medals, and certificates we got from

the competitions we've joined and won. We hadn't even experienced to lose one.

That was the way I liked it. It was nearly perfect – until something happened.

For that reason, I'm stucked here in London and was bounded by my numerous

diaries for several years (which I thought I'll never be able to do beforehand).

For seven years, I mourn. Regret, I must say, is all I have.

(knock knock knock)

"Oh dear Syaoran!! Syaoran!! Are you in there?" That high-pitched voice sounded like a siren.

"Wait! I'm coming. Meiling?"

(bangin the door) "Yes my dear. I miss you so much!! Open the door!!"

"Why are you here? Oh well, I guess Mom's with you. Tell Mom I'll be there in a sec." Syaoran said. "And Please... Don't shout... Don't bang the door stupid! Everybody's asleep. People could be awaken." He added.

"Yes, my dear. I'm trying not to be too loud..." Meiling replied. "I'm still in the process though!"

_(_Meiling constantly knocking at the door) _Yeah right. This sucks._ He said at the back of his mind repeatedly_. I wonder what made them come here at this very late hour._

Pulling the chair back, Syaoran also stood up. He secured his unfinished writing on his safety box and put it under his pillow. _Hmmm. another long, tough discussion I guess._

* * *

--oOo--

Sakura (the morning before her concert)  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Day: Tuesday  
Date: April 14, 2015  
Time: 7am

"Ohayo. The door is open so I decided to…" Tomoyo greeted her friend, but was shocked by what we saw. She ran into her and said, "Sakura, what happened?"

(Sobs) "I missed him so much Tomoyo." Sakura replied with watery eyes. "I've had that dream again. I can't do the concert tonight."

Tomoyo taps her at the back , "Sakura, don't say that. It'll be ok. Besides, I've brought you some.."

"No. It's April 14, remember? Of course it's not ok." Sakura replied hastily.

"Oh C'mon. I've brought you some food. I know you don't usually eat during the 14th of April, but you have to. See, it has been seven years since you last saw him. You never texted him, nor answered any of his calls. You said you didn't want to talk to him again. You dumped him, remember? Besides, dude, you've headed far off. You're now a rock star. You've reached your dream – this BIG DREAM we, once, had been blabbing about in college. Dude, you succeeded. What does your concert tonight mean if you didn't? You'll see, it's just a blessing in disguise."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly and cried very hard.

She knew it. It was her fault after all – she made him go away.

_I know, Tomoyo. It had been so long. But I can't get him out of my head. In fact, he's the inspiration of my songs. I always wanted to see him again –that's why I dream, that's why I love to sleep and hate to wake up._ She knew she can't say those words to Tomoyo directly.

"Sakura.." Tomoyo said with concern.

Sakura, then, wiped away her tears and said, "Oh well! Enough of the drama! I will not let that bad fucken memory damage this concert I'm having this evening! So, rise up Sakura!! You can do it!"

_You are not an expert liar Sakura, but thanks for trying to make me not to worry about you._ Instead of letting Sakura know what she really thought, Tomoyo said, "That's how I like it Sakura. You always view things positively! You got the personality!"

Sakura's momentum faded again. "Yeah. I guess, this is how it was meant to be."

"Now, you get dressed, and we're going to the spa." Tomoyo said excitedly, "You will be so kawaii at your concert tonight, I promise you! Your fans will all be surprised!" (giggles)

Being shocked, Sakura's emerald green eyes widened, "WHAT? NO WAY!"

Actually, Sakura's image as a rock star means **not** being girly, and, hence, **not **going into public spas or something. Good thing this is quite reasonable and possible for her 'coz she got the natural beauty; she really doesn't need it.

"Haha! I guess I should've gone to Hollywood! Just kidding! Fooled ya!" Tomoyo tried to joke, but Sakura was silent. "Hey, you mad?" Tomoyo followed up.

(a moment of silence)

Sakura started to smile mischievously.

"Haha! Fooled ya too!" Sakura jumped in extreme happiness.

"Now we're quits. C'mon, let's eat, see, I've brought you some food."

"Oh ok. It was my first breakfast in seven years. I really don't eat when it's April 14." Sakura mumbled.

"Change is the only constant dude! Now is your time." (wink!) "Ok. Wait right there. I'll prepare the food, you go fix yourself." Tomoyo added

"Hai!" an excited yet gloomy voice came out from the rock star.

"You don't have to hide it Sakura, I know you're really sad. Just be yourself." Tomoyo walked toward the kitchen to unpack the food she brought. "Besides, you can't wear that face during your concert this evening. I know you're a strong girl. I believe you are."

(Half-smiling) Sakura was still there. Standing, and thinking about what Tomoyo said. She believes in her.

_Oh Tomoyo. Thanks for being my friend. Thanks for being there._

* * *

**Applebiscuit:** I hope you liked it. Please feel free to suggest some things that I can do to make this story flourish. Every comment counts to me. Thank you Guys! God bless us all! :D

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: To stay or let go

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**_To stay or let go_**

**Applebiscuit**: Alas! the first chapter! Wah. Actually, I feel a little frustrated right now. I got only one review for my prologue. :'( Anyway, R&R! Thanks!

p.s. I'm not a writer; I just love writing. :-D

* * *

--oOo--

Sakura stared at her best friend, Tomoyo, as she walked toward the kitchen. _I'm really blessed for having a friend like you Tomoyo. _

"OK! Time to fix yourself Sakura!" she said while closing the door.

But everything blurred up.

--oOo--

"Breakfast is ready!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, waited for a moment, but heard no response.

"Sakura? Sakura? Grr. You have to eat. Oh c'mon! If you're not coming here, I'll send you back to kindergarten." She said as if she were threatening kid. "Hey.. I was just kidding."

But then,a few moments had passed and there is still no response. So Tomoyo pulled back her chair and went to Sakura's room.

"Sakura, I'm so disappointed by your childish behavior… " Being surprised by what she saw, Tomoyo started to panic. "Gosh! Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Oh my.. What shall I do?"

She ran toward her unconscious best friend and tried to get her pulse rate. Sakura's temperature is extremely high.

Out of her own hysteria, she doesn't know what to do next. So she called her boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki.

--oOo--

Takashi works as one of the board of directors of Simeneo Company (the software that overpowered Bill Gates' Microsoft.) He is one of the three CEOs of the company.

"So all we have to do is to give sufficient financial support to make the CTx5 a success." One of them said.

"So what do you mean by sufficient?" Mr. Yamazaki asked. "How much, do you say, is really needed?"

"Sir, we have here the breakdown of the expenses needed." The man replied.

(Phone rings)

"Excuse me." Takashi said. "Just a minute."

He blushed as he answered the phone in a whispering voice. "Hello? Uh, Yes cheesecake? Actually, I'm having an all-or-nothing meeting with Mr. Cho and the board of directors right now so… WWWWHHHHHAAAATTT?"

"Any problem Mr. Yamazaki?" Mr. Cho interrupted.

"Sir, I really need to take this call. Please excuse me." He bowed several times for apology.

"Ok ok. Just please come back immediately. You are really needed in this meeting." Mr. Cho replied.

"Yes sir."

--oOo--

Outside the meeting room…

"Just what did you say awhile ago cheesecake?" Takashi said as he went out of the meeting room.

"Sa.. Sak..ku..Sakura.. I don't know why.. She's unconscious."

"Stop shivering my dear, I think you just have to call her doctor."

"You stop reacting like that! This is a serious problem. She had never been like this before!" Tomoyo said frantically.

"What will happen to the concert later, dear?" Takashi tried to change the topic.

"I don't know. Cheesecake, I need you right now. I can't carry her to the hospital alone."

"Cheesecake, I would if I could. But, we are on the middle of the meeting and Mr. Cho said I must go back immediately. Just call her doctor, dear. This meeting is really important. I'll call you later. Bye."

Takashi hung up and proceeded to the meeting room right away.

--oOo--

"Bye." Takashi didn't even hear Tomoyo's response. " I love you." She whispered to herself.

_Dr. Hiiragizawa, you're my last card._ Then he dialed Dr. Eriol's digits.

(Eriol's phone rings)

"Hello?"

"Hello? Doc, it's Tomoyo. Doc, Sakura.. Sakura… Sh.. She's.."

"Ms. Daidouji. Wait. Relax…. Now what happened?" Eriol said as he tries to calm her down.

I guess Eriol's attempt didn't work as Tomoyo replied, "I was… I prepared our breakfast just moments ago, and then I came back to her room to check her out ('coz I thought she's just grumpling about having breakfast). But then..then..she's lying on the floor, unconscious. I don't know. Her temperature's extremely high. Doc.. What shall I do?"

"Ok. First, calm down. Second, get a piece of cloth (preferably a bimpo), and dampen it with top water mixed with a small amount of ethyl alcohol. Then, wait for me 'coz I'll go there and pick you up. Get it?"

"Hai! Got it.. Bu..but.. wait.. did you just say you'll pick us up?No Doc.. You don't have to.."

"No Ms. Daidouji.."

"I'll could ask someone for help.. I could manage to bring her to.."

"Just do what I say, ok?"

"But.."

"No buts Ms. Daidouji or I'll kick yours...(cough, cough)" Eriol interrupted.

Tomoyo smiled for the first time. "Haha. This Doc has a dirty sense of humor huh!"

"If that's what it takes to make you smile. (smirks) Just kidding. Anyway, wait for me there, ok?" Eriol said. "Sakura needs the dampened towel now."

"Ok. Thanks Doc."

_Whew! Thank God. This doctor is great. I know we could get along well some other time. _Tomoyo, then, shook her head. _No no no Tomoyo. You have a boyfriend._

"Any other clarifications Ms. Daidouji?" Eriol asked as he waits for her to hung up.

"No.. no.. Ok.. see you then.. Bye.."

"Bye."

And they hung up.

--oOo--

Tomoyo did what Dr. Hiiragizawa said. She also phoned the landlady at the first floor about Dr. Hiiragizawa's arrival, and told her to just let him into Sakura's apartment.

(Knock knock)

_It must be him. _But Tomoyo wanted to make sure. "Who's there?"

"Dr. Quack-Quack here!" a familiar voice said.

"Nah! I know it's you! Come in."(giggles) Tomoyo replied

"So how is she?" Eriol asked

"She hasn't gained consciousness yet." Tomoyo's smile faded. "But her temperature went down a bit."

"Good. Where is she?"

The doctor followed her as she walked toward Sakura's room. He gazes at her as she led him the way. _She's amazingly beautiful._

Tomoyo began to feel the heat of his stare and so she told him, "here she is." _–_bump_- _Eriol stumbled. "Ooops. Sorry. Ok. Ju..just get some of her things ready and we'll go." Eriol stuttered.

"Do you mean this?" Tomoyo showed him a bag full of Sakura's things. "I've prepared this just in case. Now we're ready to go!"

Her bright blue eyes stared at him like a child excited about a gift. "Yeah! We must go." Eriol smiled.

He carried Sakura like how a father carries his child and went outside the apartment. Tomoyo followed him. People stared at them sympathetically, constantly asking them, "What happened?"

Good thing, Tomoyo is a good public relations buff, so she managed to get away with the crowd without hurting their feelings.

Finally, they arrived at the first floor, and the land lady asked the same thing, "Child, what happened?"

"Mrs. Bleibtreu, we have to bring her to the hospital. She faded. Please pray for her."

" Poor child. Ok, I will pray for her. Uh, Ms. Daidouji, did you lock her apartment?"

"Huh? Oh my.. I forgot.." Tomoyo replied. "I guess I have to go back.."

"No. no no. Uh, I can handle it. Go bring her to the hospital. That handsome man is waiting for you girl." Mrs. Bleibtreu said as she pouted her mouth toward Eriol.

"Mrs. Bleibtreu, he's Sakura's doctor, Dr. Hiiragizawa. Oh Ma'am, it's on the 24th floor. I will just use the elevator." Tomoyo offered.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs. Bleibtreu." Eriol said politely while carrying sakura on his arms.

"Oh you're such a handsome doctor. Tomoyo, please, Sakura needs you right now. Besides, the handsome doctor might be feeling numb by Sakura's weight, you must go." Mrs. Bleibtreu said. "Another thing, Sakura also always forgets to lock her door too." (wink!)

"Thank you. Thank you very much Ma'am" Tomoyo bowed in respect.

(beep beep)

"Tomoyo! We gotta go!" Dr. Hiiragizawa said. "Sakura's waiting for you in the car."

"I'm coming!" Tomoyo replied

"Take care!" Mrs. Bleibtreu said with a mischievous smile. _Ms. Daidouji, I'll really pray for Sakura… and for your love life as well._

--oOo--

In the car…

Tomoyo's cellphones rang one by one.

1st phone: "Hello, Mr. Miyanohara? Uh.. just wait for sec."

2ndphone: "Ms. Chua? Yeah. Yeah. I think I we really have a problem in that case. Wait a minute."

3rd phone: "What? This is not Yellow Cab. Sorry."

1st phone: "Mr. Miyanohara, you there? Good. Uh, sorry for the interruption but Sir, I think we need to cancel the concert. Sakura's sick. Yeah. Yeah. I hope you understand. I'll call you later. Bye. Thank you."

2nd phone: "Ms. Chua? Oh sorry. Yeah. She got a very high fever. We're bringing her to the hospital. Sorry we couldn't attend the interview later. Sorry. I'll inform you about the improvement as soon as possible. Yeah. Yeah. Let's just reschedule it. I'll call you later. Bye."

Tomoyo, then, dialed another phone number.

"Hello? Ms. Naoko? Yeah. Please make announcement. Check the calendar of activities, and cancel every event written on that for a week. Yeah. That includes the concert tonight. Sakura can't make it. She's sick. Yeah. Call Mr. Miyanohara and settle up things with him. I think we should reschedule the concert. Just tell him to tell the press that the tickets will still be valid for the next concert. Sakura needs to rest. Thanks Naoko. Bye."

She hung up at last.

"You okay?" Eriol asked.

"Are you joking?" Tomoyo replied irritably

"Oh. We're here." Eriol said.

"Sorry Doc. I just feel pressured." Tomoyo apologized immediately

"It's ok. I understand. Go check her in at the Nurse's table and I'll let my nurses take care of her ok?" Eriol told her with lots of concern .

"Thank you Doctor." Tomoyo sounded relieved.

"It's my job." He replied.

--oOo--

The news was spread – Sakura's concert was cancelled.

The press started to hurl the hospital place, but good thing Tomoyo called their bumpers (for the concert) and asked them to guard the hospital instead. Fans were hysterical for what happened and they seemed strangled when they heard about the news.

"What about our tickets?" A girl asked a bumper.

"It will still be valid for the rock star's next concert." The bumper replied

"WE WANT SAKURA! WE WANT SAKURA!" The crowd shouted at the front door of the hospital.

Tomoyo finally showed up at the crowd . "Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm so sorry for what happened. Sakura wouldn't want to see you all disappointed but she really can't make it tonight. "

"Then let me see her! I want a proof!" A girl replied

"Yeah! Yeah! WE WANT SAKURA! WE WANT SAKURA!" The crowd continued to rally against Tomoyo

"Wait up! Wait up! Sakura is sick right now. And if she constantly hears you yelling outside the hospital, she would be really depressed. And that would just add days to her stay here. Do you want that? Now, I will give you 5 minutes for you to go home and let Sakura rest. But if you insist, I guess you really do not want her to recover."

The crowd stopped yelling. And one by one, they all went to their respective places.

--oOo--

"Wow. You really are a good public speaker." _That's a familiar voice. _Tomoyo started to smell that familiar scent again. _Takashi might be here. I got to tell him all the things that had happened. This is quite a long day. Thanks to Doctor Hiiragizawa. _Tomoyo thought.

"Thanks for the compliment. You're so sweet cheesecake." Tomoyo turned around shyly (a tactic she always uses to lure Takashi.)

"Oh.. it's you!" Tomoyo blushed. "What a surprise!"

"I think you're stressed out. Want to have a cup of coffee?" Eriol offered.

"Uh.. Su..Sure!" Tomoyo blushed once more.

"Do you love cheesecakes?" Eriol teased.

"Yeah whatever!" She said grumpily.

"Just kidding. hehe." (wink!)

But at the back of her mind, all she wanted to say is '_Thanks, Takashi, for letting me get acquainted with Doctor Hiiragizawa.' _Tomoyo shook her head again. _Oh Tomoyo! Be cool. Maybe he's just hottie. _

"Is anything wrong?" Eriol asked.

"No.. no.."

"Shall we go now?"

"Yeah.. Thanks Doc."

"Just call me Eriol." Eriol smiled.

"Ok... Thanks... Eriol." Tomoyo replied. _For saving my day..._

* * *

**Applebiscuit: **So how was it? Hehe. Please leave a comment. Thanks ! :D


End file.
